Kagami no Basket
by bakagamitaiga
Summary: This is a story told by Kagami Taiga. This is his experience and thoughts though the whole basket tournaments. How he dealt with all his problems and all his secret thoughts, whenever somebody was talking shit. (please don't take anything serious)


**dis is an autobiography bout ma lief as da coolest kid in Japan(especially at basket, i'm just soooo bad)**

**so u guys better fukin follow/favourite it, bc cool**

Kagami no Basket

Chapter 1: I am Kagami

* * *

The sky was blue and there were noises every-fucking-where. I just moved to Japan and into this some kind of private high school, where the only thing I hear is Japanese every where. I mean, all the names were weird, and I had no idea what I should sign up to, until I came to three guys talking.. (or only two of 'em were talkin) about basket.

So I ended up grabbing one of them by his neck, forcing him to look at me. Not that I was very invisible here. Everybody was small and I was tall. (bc i'm cool u kno)

"Are you guys in the basketball club?" I inquired with my deep voice and my beautiful accent. (it's 'murica accent if ya wanna kno, ladies.) He didn't smell strong. He smelled like he had no talent. Not good(nor bad) at anything.

The guy looked like a scared cat, so I just brought him back to the basket booth(he gave instructions. I mean, I haven't been polishing my Japanese for the last many years). Some guy with glasses and a cute but flat-chested girl was sitting there. Probably the manager. Again I asked:

"Is this the basketball club?" it smelled awful here. Maybe the catman had peed in his pants. I don't know. But he was somehow crying. _Yes, I'm being intimidating, _I thought.

The brownhaired cutie started blabbering about the club, and something about them only having second years students. She also cave me a cup of water. Like I even care about that. _I just wanna play basket, because I'm strong!_

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I stated and looked at her with my cool, red eyes. I drank the water in one turn, because I needed to show them, that every challenge they put me through, I would success at the fullest.

She looked at the registration paper I just filled. "You don't have a reason to join?" she asked with narrowed eyebrows. She looked confused. _Tsh._

"No. Basketball is the same everywhere." _Idiot._ I just rose from the chair and crumpled the plastic cup into a ball. I just throw it over my shoulder casually. I heard the sound of the ball go into the dustbin and I felt a smug feeling go though my veins. _I'm just sooo bad! Did anyone see that?! Hah, I'm the best. Japanese will be a piece of cake to beat!_

With a cold look back at the manager, glasses guy and the cat, I walked away and loomed over everybody here. _I'm so cool._ Some guy asked me about joining a reading club, but I just sent him a deadly glare. Of course he backed away. _Nobody shall come in my way. I'll totally be the king bee over this school.  
_

_Watch out Seirin! _Was my last thought, before I went into school. My classes soon began.

* * *

This is the first training. I better be ready. _Urgh. _I looked around at the gym, and watched how we all was wearing white shirts. _Did they all copy me? Probably the cat's idea, urgh. _I just shook my head at them all, and looked down at the hall. Some old man was our coach. No wonder this team needed a guy like me, to get the play going.

"She's pretty cute, the manager, right?" one of the guys whispered. I just rolled my eyes. _Moron._ Japanese girls were known to be aggressive. If she hear that, he'll probably lose an ear. I just shook my head once again, and looked with a stone face, until one of the seniors, glassface, punched him.

_She's the coach?! _I didn't believe my own ears. Some chick was about to teach me basketball! _Can she dunk, huh? If she can't, she won't teach me a damn thing!_

"Okay, everybody."

_Urgh, she started speaking. _I didn't really hear anything about her little speak, or whatever she was saying, until she told us to take off our shirts. _She wanna see me halfnaked? I have a pervy coach! _I started blushing about some thoughts, until I saw the others'd taken off their t-shirts. I better follow up, so I just took off mine. _She's worse than the American girls. _

I watched how she inspired the other boys and how she stopped in front of me. _Better flex! _So I tensed the muscles in both my stomach and my arms. This girls needed to see some muscles, because obviously the other guys didn't have what _I _have! And she just kept staring at me, it was a little bit awkward. I mean, if she didn't have to be that obvious. _She wants da D?!_

Then they began talking to her, catface, the prettyface and glasses-guy. I didn't really need to know their names. They didn't smell strong, so I didn't care either. then some bluehaired freak showed up in front of me, scaring the shit out of me. I really wanted to kick him, but at the same time he was so small, I would feel like kicking a kid.

Then they started talking about something Generation of Miracles. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? I am a fucking miracle, look at me bitches._ Well, when she turned her attention away from me, I took on my t-shirt again. _But still, what is that Generation of Miracles? _I just sighed and walked away from bluehaired freak, glasses-guy, cute-but-coach and cat-face._ They aren't in my league. Or, bluehaired don't smell like anything. Not even aftershave! But the practice or whatever this was, is over now, so bye bye fuckers._

I just stopped at a street basketthing. I needed to play. So I took my ball(you know, basketball) out of my bag(and yes, I always carry a ball with me. Actually I carry three with me, but let's not talk about that). So I started dribbling and shit. Shooting and being cool when I _saw this little slender thing in the background._

And then I recognised it as the bluehaired freak. _Great_. "Why the fuck would you scary me?!" I snarled at him and missed the net. This was just _too _much! I just shook my head and did something tricky with the ball in my hands. Tried to look badass with a basketball. "You played with those Generation of Miracles thingsthangs, right?" I still looked at him. He didn't say a single thing. "I have a pretty good nose. People who are weak, smell weak and opposite with strong people. But something is not right.." I gritted my teeth. "Because you don't smell like anything _at all._"

"Your strength has no scent." I sighed and looke at the bluehaired monkey. "Show me how good your Generation of Miracles is." I said with a smirk. He couldn't be better than me.

"How fortunate. Because I wanted to play you too." and with some silly move, he took of his sweatshirt.

I just shook my head at him, and let him start with the ball. _Tryin' to be nice, you know_. But then when we started playing, I realised. After taking the ball too many times, watched how I stole it every time he was about to throw the ball at the net.

He was hopeless. He couldn't even dribble like a man. _Is this some kind of joke? He's so bad I could die._

_"_Are you serious?" I sneered as he came back with the ball after another time. "Have you even been listening?!" I yelled. _This is fucking ridiculous. _ "How much do you have to overestimate yourself?! Your own abilities! Thinking, that you can beat me!?" Is snarled and angrily pointed my finger at him. "I can't _believe _how arrogantly you challenged me!" _bluehaired moron. Thinkinh you could beat me. Hah! These Generation of Miracles'll be nothing._

He just looked up to me. "You can't be serious." He said with his monotone and calm voice. It really pissed me off, that a guy could be this calm when somebody was this angry at him. Especially because I'm intimidating as fuck!."Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." he stated.

I just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "Do you wanna fight, huh?! What the hell do you _think you are doing?!_" _I didn't believe this. What an idiot. How could a silly Japanese guy think he was better than something so big and strong like American me?_

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

I just let him go and held a hand against my forhead. "Unbelievable." I sighed and closed my eyes. _The only reason that he doesn't smell like anything, is because he's too weak to have a scent._ "Let me tell you something. You should quit basketball." I said as I took my bag. "No matter how much you try, you can't cover it up with pretty words. It's about talent."

"I can't accept that."

_Well you better, because you suck at it,_ I thought for myself.

"First of all, I love basket." he said with his monotone voice. "And second, I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's stong or weak."

_And therefore, you'll always be weak. _I just grunted at him, wanted him to shut up, so I could leave, without making him cry. "What did you say?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow." He stated and left me. _What the fuck did he mean with shadow? How can me be a shadow? I mean, everybody have a shadow, but what the hell did that dude mean with _a _shadow?! Man, he must be high._

* * *

The next day we had some practice again. But this time we should somehow play a little game. I didn't mind playing against the seniors. They didn't smell as strong as me. A brownhaired dude on my team, first years, talked about them being strong and that we weren't. _Tsch, pussy. _

"It's better to have strong opponents, than weak." I state just before the game started. I remember dribbling and being cool. How they passed me the ball and I jumped really high up into the air. With a mighty roar, I dunked the ball into the net. _I'm a monster. _A confident smile was playing on my lips.

I remember how the game was going easily. We would probably win if it hadn't been for the coach. Suddenly she whistled and they began setting _three _man at me. _Why? Why would they keep me down like that._ I was beginning to be frustrated, until some weird passing thing started. _What the hell was going on? _

The game quickly changed, and if it kept going like this, we would have no chance at winning. _Man, I could break them all, those stupid fucking rise-eating things. _Then, you must be fucking kidding me, one from the team started to complain, talking about he'd had enough. I grabbed him by his collar and shouted: "You've had enough?!" this was just too much. Especially because the bluehaired freak-thing fucking kneed me from behind.

"Please, calm down." he said. I just turned around and roared at him. The other guys tried to hold me back, but seriously, he was way too annoying. Being passive in the game and _now _thinking he could interfere as he wanted. _Little moron. _Somehow I calmed down again, and the game went on.

And then, I ended up with the ball in my hands.. I don't know why, but I had the ball, so of course I ran as fast as I could, dribbling and then at last dunking the ball into the net. Man this game was ours! Soon when the bluehaired freak had the ball, he dribbled, and to tell you, he is awful at dribbling. But back, he dribbled down to the net, shoot.. And comically, he fucking missed the net.

So I jumped as high as I could and dunked the ball down back into the net. "This is why I hate the weak!" I sneered at him. I swear, I saw a little smile on his ignorance face. That boy was about to be crushed.

I had no idea what was going on, as the game stopped, but the coach came with an explanation about that bluehaired fre.. Kuroko, had been passing to us. So that's how I ended up with the ball. Mystical and shit, but somehow he actually had a talent. At passing.

* * *

Later same afternoon, I stopped at a burger place. I love burgers, so I ordered 30 burgers. They're cheap in Japan, so I could eat even more here, than back in America. I sat down at an empty place, when the Kuroko-guy showed up out of no where. He just sat there in front of me. I almost choke on a bite of my burger. _He has to go. Someone could see us together!_ _"What the hell do you think you're doing?_" I snapped. "Go away from my table."

"I was here first," he simply stated.

I had no time for his childish games, so I just sighed. My shoulders shrugged and I watched him drink his vanilla milkshake. Stupid. I took one of my burgers in my hand and threw it to him. "Even though you're weak, you deserve this," I told him when he looked at me with a questionable expression.

A little smile was formed on his lips, before he packed it out of the simple paper. "Thank you,"

When I'd finished my burgers, and he finished his milkshake(how could he be so slowly at drinkin?) we walked out of the Japanese-version-of-McDonalds, and I placed my hands in my pockets. The colour lights from the traffics coloured his face. I cleared my throat before asking: "Just.. How good is the Generation of Miracles?"

"They're the best at what they're doing." He simply answered. He didn't say a single word, not trying to continue the conversation. _How annoying._

I looked down at him. "How good are they compared to me?"

He looked empty up at me. "You wouldn't even reach their feet."

I narrowed my eyes at him and gritted my teeth. _Did he really have to be so bluntly? _"Don't be stupid." I just told him. what a lil prick, thinking he can talk down to me like that. I'm tall, he can't do that?!

He shrug his shoulders before he stared out at the trafics. "You'll never be able to beat them." I looked at him with so much anger in my eyes. How stupid could a little boy like him be. Talking about playing with them, and then I would have no chance of beating them. Stupid. stupid. _stupid. _

_"_You'll never be able to beat them _alone._" He stated. We both walked over when the light turned green. He stopped in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "Therefore I have decided. I'll help you."

I just snickered at him. "Yeah yeah, watever." I shrugged my shoulders.

He kept my eyes and continued. "_I'll be your shadow._" _There again. The shadow talk. Moron.__  
_

**x-x-x**

**u guys bettr fukin liek dis bc i've used way 2 much time 2 fukin write it**

**so liek n subscrieb danks**

**follow ma stori it'll be better in da mattafacking followin chapters**

**yeshyesh**

**xoxo kagami taiga **


End file.
